The ability to easily and efficiently control indoor environments is highly desirable. A number of devices have been developed to control the temperature, humidity, odor and air quality of enclosed environments such as the rooms of a house. These mechanisms may rely upon diffusion, convection, or an assisting device such as a fan to move air in order to better control the indoor environment in a room.
Furthermore, during these same months, many people develop colds and may have sinus and chest congestion. One method for helping with the symptoms associated with congestion and colds is by dispersing medicinal vapors in the air, such as menthol or the like. The medicinal vapors help reduce cold symptoms as well as sinus and chest congestion. Medicinal vapors can be released and dispersed by scent generators, similar to air fresheners. Scents can also be released and dispersed for non-medicinal purposes, such as for providing a pleasing scent or masking an unpleasant odor. It is desirable that the scent should be released only when needed, in order to avoid waste of the scent.
Users may already have a humidifier, an air purifier, or other air moving device, to control the room environment. Although a separate device may be used to disperse the scent, having another device—in addition to the device(s) to control the room environment—may be undesirable. For instance, the number of outlets in the room may be limited. Further, the number of devices needed to control all of the desired environmental characteristics in a room can result in crowding of the room.
Thus, there is a need for an appliance that enables a user to control a scent-releasing (or other agent-releasing) mechanism in combination with an air moving device and filters.